Broken Hand for a Broken Man
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Face thinks Hannibal is dead. One-shot. No slash!


**I own nothing, except a heart that loves the A-Team. **

**-Elerinna Star, I hope you enjoy this one, but the next story I'm working on which is half way finished is more like the one you requested! :)**

**This is set sometime after the end of the movie, like later on while they remain fugitives. **

Face felt his body jerk backwards as he watched two bullets pierce into Hannibal. The pain that should have exploded through the colonel's chest, somehow managed to blossom through the lieutenant's before a burst of tingling sensation overtook his limbs and then snatched all feeling away from him. As Hannibal's body fell to the ground, Face's knees threatened to send him crashing as well, but somehow Face managed to stay standing.

Face couldn't get his brain to send the message to his muscles to move. He stood there as if the cement had trapped his feet in an infinite prison, while his mind was slowly pushing him into the past.

He could see BA and Murdock kneel down next to the unmoving colonel, but it was as if they were at the end of a hallway and Face was running into all the rooms except the one they were in. Everywhere he looked he was in past memories with a dark void where Hannibal should be and it made his chest constrict.

Suddenly he was sitting in the booth with Hannibal as they waited for BA to come out of the bathroom from cutting his hair. They were talking about a job they had done seven years ago, when BA sat down. However, this time it wasn't BA who sat down. Instead, it was the man that had shot Hannibal only a minute ago. He sat across from them, a broad smile on his face as Hannibal became frozen. Face felt his skin burn and his heart pound with a vengeance he hadn't felt in years.

The man winked at him and took off running from the booth. Face blinked before moving to take off after him. The scenery from the diner morphed into the abandoned dock they were on as Face's legs mechanically moved to follow after the man. After a few seconds, the feeling came back to his legs and he picked up speed. Had his heart not been pounding in his ears, he would have heard voices frantically calling his name. But they fell on deaf ears.

He was closing the gap fast and when he became a few inches away he out stretched his arms, grabbed the man around the waist and threw them both down onto the ground. The side of the lieutenant's face collided with the cement and scratched the first few layers of skin as they slid a few inches from force. The man's left shoulder took the brunt of the impact and his gun skidded away from them out of reach.

Face was onto top of the man in seconds and had him pinned down. He breathed two quick, deep breaths, blinked his eyes that was blurred by fury and then lifted his right hand from the man's throat before sending it back down on him in the side of his face.

The man groaned, but it was no use, because now Face's brain had no trouble telling his muscles to move. Instead, it couldn't tell them to stop. Face's fist connected with the man's nose resulting in a sickening crack and the spluttering of blood. Groans were turned to screams, but Face didn't stop. Face was punching blind, rage seizing his vision, but even that didn't stop him. He brought his fist back again before sending it into the side of the man's jawbone and felt it give under the force. He didn't care. He punched him again, this time in the cheekbone. Bones gave way but it wasn't the man's cheekbone. It was Face's hand. He felt the pain spread up through his arm, but it only fueled the fire. He punched him again. And again. And again.

He brought his fist back up, to hit the now unconscious man again, but a bigger fist grabbed his. He struggled to break his hand from the grasp, but it shot more pain up his arm and he knew it was useless. So he tried to hit with his left arm, but who ever had a hold of his arm grabbed him around the waist and drug him off the man.

Face kicked his legs trying to break free but the man just kept dragging him further away. He felt a rawness sting in his throat and suddenly the deafening pound in his ears went away and sound was returned. He quickly realized that he had been screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"No, Faceman! You've done enough!" BA screamed back as he kept his strong hold on Face to restrain him. "Stop, fool! Stop!"

Face felt his energy leaving, but he still kicked and twisted his body around to free himself, but there was no use. He wasn't going anywhere. The message slowly started to sink in and his body sank as well. BA went with him, his arm still staying around him.

"Let me go." Face repeated, but at a much more quieter level.

"No can do, Faceman."

Face sat on the ground, energy draining by the second.

BA noticed Face became incredibly still and was staring off into space without blinking.

"Hey!" He nudged him and tapped the side of his Face. "Face, look at me!"

He didn't respond. Face breaths were shallow and quick and BA could feel the tremors that ran through his teammate.

Finally, BA heard footsteps running up behind him and told them that Face may be going into shock.

* * *

><p>Face felt his senses leaving him again. His vision was nothing but black. He struggled to stay with BA but his mind kept zoning out and replacing reality with Hannibal being shot in the chest. It was too much. He didn't want to deal with it anymore and was more than happy to give his brain the satisfaction of checking out.<p>

However, he felt slim, cold fingers touch the side of his neck and gave a shudder of protest. Although his hearing sounded like he was underwater, he still could make out a cautious voice calling out to him.

"Face? Come on, man. Stay with us. Facey?"

He registered that it was Murdock, but even the crazy pilot wasn't enough to encourage him. The cold fingers left his neck and picked his right hand up carefully as if he could actually feel the pain in his broken limb. He couldn't.

Something rested against the side of his face, and for a few fleeting seconds his senses allowed him to realize it was a warm, calloused hand. It wasn't big enough to be BA's, but it was too big to be Murdock's. He flinched away, unable to see who the owner of the hand was. It wasn't until a rough, but gentle voice spoke.

"Easy, Face. It's me. Hannibal."

Face was stunned, but he wasn't about to give into delirium.

* * *

><p>Hannibal eased himself down on his knees, a hand unconsciously holding his painful bruising chest. The two bullets were caught by the bullet proof vest he had worn but their impact still managed to do some damage.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Murdock tending to the kid's clearly broken hand, but focused his attention on the kid's face. His eyes were glassing over and he knew it was only a few minutes before Face checked out completely.

He placed a hand on the side of the lieutenant's face and his chest ached a little bit more when the kid flinched away.

"Easy, Face. It's me. Hannibal."

"Dead."

One word made his chest feel like he had actually taken the two bullets and for a split second he wished he had, so he wouldn't have to see his lieutenant like this.

"No, Face. I'm not. I need you look at me."

Face never did.

"Come on, Face. Look. At. Me."

No response.

"Lieutenant Peck, look at me right now. That's an order!"

His shouts irritated his chest and he was going to be mad as hell if the kid didn't respond. It took a few seconds more than the colonel had hoped, but eventually blue eyes locked with his.

"I'm alive."

Face's jaw wobbled as he struggled to form words.

"H-h-how?"

"My vest, kid. I put it on after you and Murdock left the van."

Face took a shaky deep breath and tried to free his left arm from BA's grasp. The bigger man tensed to keep him restrained, until Hannibal nodded his head and waved his hand telling him it was okay. Face slowly lifted his left uninjured hand and placed it against Hannibal's chest. The colonel winced as the kid's palm was placed over the bruise, but didn't stop him. Instead, he placed his own hand over Face's in order for the warmth of life and his heartbeat to be felt by Face.

Face's breath caught in his throat as he just stared at Hannibal's chest. He suddenly moved his gaze away and caught sight of the unconscious, bleeding man that had shot Hannibal. He shuddered and tore his gaze away to stare at Hannibal's chest.

He was slowly becoming aware of the pain in his hand and tore it away from a probing Murdock. He hissed and cradled it to his chest.

"Easy, kid. It's broken."

Hannibal motioned for BA to let go of Face and check on the other man. Once the big guy had let go, Face felt himself start to fall backwards until Hannibal's other hand gently grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him slightly forward.

"I couldn't stop."

At first Hannibal thought he was referring to almost falling backwards, but when he followed the kid's gaze to BA and Murdock checking on the unconscious man he realized he was talking about hitting him.

"You were mad. You thought he had killed one of your teammates. It's understandable."

"No." Face replied, shaking his head dramatically. "I was beyond mad. I...I - I wanted to...I wanted to kill him, Hannibal! I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead..." Face whispered it the second time and trailed off as he hung his head more, leaning his forehead against Hannibal's chest. "I wanted to kill him. I would have killed him...for killing my family."

Now, Hannibal's breath caught in his throat. He understood exactly what Face had felt. He felt it every time Face, BA or Murdock had gotten hurt, but he never imagined for them to feel it too. Not because he thought they didn't care, but because they were _his boys, _it was his job to be protective of them, not the other way around. Now he realized it worked both ways, and it worried him even more.

"I know, kid. I know."

"I'm sorry, boss. I lost it. I messed up-"

"Don't apologize. I would've done the same thing. We're all we've got left and damn whoever tries to take that from us."

Face chuckled as Hannibal helped him stand up. "Sounds like a plan, Hannibal."

Hannibal smiled at him, and wrapped an arm around Face's shoulders. "I love it when a plan comes together, kid!"

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
